The Next Generation: A Blast From the Past
by Seadolph
Summary: Zuko and Katara's children are sent into the past, where they meet their parents, relatives and close family friends. Problem is, the younger version of their parents are constantly at odds with each other, not to mention that their Uncle Aang appears to have a crush on their mom. Their kids decide to interfere and do some matchmaking to ensure that they exist in the future. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA.**

* * *

After Sozin's Comet, the war ended, and so began a period of peace between the four nations. Avatar Aang and his Earthbending sifu, Toph, traveled the world to help those who were affected by the war. The newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko worked hard to recover his nation in the eyes of the other nations. The Waterbending Master Katara and her warrior brother Sokka returned home to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. The world constantly yearned for news or rumors of these young heroes and heroines who had finished the war.

One year after the Hundred Year War, the Southern Water Tribesman Sokka married Kyoshi Warrior Suki, and they returned to the Southern Water Tribe, where their father, Chief Hakoda, slowly retired and passed the ropes of chiefdom onto his son and his new daughter-in-law. A year later, and their first daughter was born, a girl with big blue eyes who they named Kya, after Sokka's dead mother. Two years later, and their second daughter was born, a waterbender, just like her aunt Katara, named Yue, in honor of the Northern Water Tribe Princess who gave her life to save the moon. One year later, and their only son was born, named Koda, after Hakoda. Two years later and they were welcoming another daugher, Takura.

As for Avatar Aang, he married Toph Bei Fong three years after the war. Three years later and airbending twins Aayla and Tenzin were born. Two years after and they welcomed their first earthbender, Gyatso into their family, and one year later, Lin, their earthbending daughter was born.

Unusually, Team Avatar's oldest member, Fire Lord Zuko, along with Master Katara, was the last one in the old group to settle down. They finally tied the knot five years after the war. Later that year, their first child was born, a firebender, Crown Princess Izira. Two years after, firebender Prince Kazuo followed. Three years later, twins Prince Koza, a waterbender, and Prince Kuzon, a firebender, were born. Five years after and they welcomed Princess Xani, a firebender.

Over the course of these years, Zuko was finally reunited with his mother, Princess Ursa, and brought her back to the Fire Nation Palace, where she was also reunited with her daughter, Azula, who did, eventually, with the help of her mother, make a full recovery, and became 'Auntie Azula' to her brother's kids.

Now, nineteen, almost twenty, years after the Hundred Year War, is where our story starts…

* * *

15-year-old Crown Princess Izira sat in the shade of the tree next to the turtleduck pond, watching her siblings. Next to her, her 5-year-old baby sister, Xani, was happily feeding the turtleducks. 13-year-old Kazuo and 10-year-old Kuzon were practicing firebending forms, and her younger brother Koza was sprawled out on the grass, sketching absentmindedly with a pencil. She nervously kept an eye out for any accidental bursts of fire, or, Agni forbid, assassination attempts. Her and her siblings, being the children of two separate nations, had met more of their fair share of those who wanted a pure Fire Nation royal on the throne, or Auntie Azula, or Ozai, or just wanted to get rid of the royals period.

So, it was her who first noticed the glowing circle of purple light, not bigger than the pieces of bread that Xani kept throwing to the turtleducks, but steadily growing. Izira stood up, automatically straightening her formal robes and topknot.

"Kaz, Kuz, Koza, Xani," she called out. Kazuo and Kuzon put on their formal robes, Xani stopped feeding the turtleducks, and Koza closed his sketchbook and fixed his blue eyes on hers. "What's that glowing circle of purple?" She asked, pointing. Five sets of eyes focused on the growing purple circle.

"Is it getting bigger?" Xani asked inquisitively.

"Looks like it," Koza replied nervously.

"I wonder what will happen if…" the little dark-haired girl reached out to touch the circle.

"No, Xani!" Izira cried out along with her three brothers, reaching out to grab her younger sister's arm. Too late. Her finger touched the circle, and all five of them felt their feet leave the ground.

"Uh oh," Xani said in a small voice.

Izira saw Kazuo open his mouth, as if to say something, but she firmly elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's alright." she said. "At least we're all together." They traveled through a whirling mass of purple, violet and lavender.

"Well, look at it this way," Kuzon said cheerfully, "At least we'll probably miss dinner with all those stuck-up dignitaries tonight!"

* * *

The whirling portal disappeared. Izira caught sight of upside-down structures, mist, a dark night sky and what appeared to be a cliff wall before she and her siblings fell. A blast of orange fire whipped at them. Instinctively, she called on her own fire, purple flames streaming from her hand to block them.

"Ouch!" Kazuo yelped. "Get off me, Koza!" They hit the ground, tangled in a mass of limbs. With much difficulty, they disentangled from each other. Surrounding them were eleven people, seven of them looked like teenagers, one in a wheelchair, two adults and one boy. There was a teenager who had an arrow on his head, just like Uncle Aang, a teenager who was holding a boomerang and had a warrior's wolftail, a girl who was blind, like Auntie Toph, another who looked a lot like Auntie Suki. Out of the adults, the man she couldn't recognize at all was clearly Fire Nation, and heavily built and had facial hair. The last one sported a Water Tribe hairstyle, and looked suspiciously like Grandpa Hakoda. But the most remarkable two people were two teenagers. One had a scar covering one side of his face, gold eyes, duo dao swords strapped on his back, and looked like a younger version of their father. The other had startling blue eyes, a stream of water hovering above her outstretched hand, Water Tribe clothing and looked like their mother.

"What are you doing here?" the one holding a boomerang asked. "Are you spies for the Fire Nation?"

"What?" Kazuo asked, confused. "Why would the Fire Nation need spies?" Izira noted that somehow, mysteriously, they had all changed out of their formal robes and were missing their topknots and hairpieces.

"Don't you know?" He replied. "There's a _war_ going on, between the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai against the rest of the world! And you lot look Fire Nation, so you're probably on his side."

"What?" The siblings all chimed in, making sounds of disbelief. "But the War's been over for years!"

"Please don't tell me you got stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years too." He mumbled.

"Stuck in an iceberg?" Kuzon said, puzzled. "We haven't, unless you count Koza's waterbending accidents. And those were years ago." He pointed to his twin.

"I have _not_ frozen you into an iceberg!" Koza snapped, irritated. "I want to, but I haven't, _yet_."

"Wait. You're a waterbender?" The Mom-Katara lookalike said, blue eyes flashing curiously.

"How did a _waterbender_ end up in the _Fire Nation_?" The boy with the boomerang—who was really starting to sound like Uncle Sokka—said.

"Er…Mom's a waterbender, Dad's a firebender." Izira said awkwardly.

"Look," was the irritated snap from Dad-Zuko lookalike. "Are you here to kill us, maim us, hurt us, capture us, spy on us or are you here to join us?"

"Uh, what?" Kazuo said. "Here to join, I guess…" He looked at his older sister, asking for permission.

"Sure…if that's alright with you…" Izira mumbled.

"Wait! We still don't know if they're Fire Nation spies!" The guy with the boomerang said.

"Sokka, calm down. I'm sure they aren't if one's a waterbender." Mom said.

"But the older one's a firebender!" Sokka protested.

"What's wrong with being a firebender?" Kazuo said, offended.

"Nothing," Dad said. "He's just paranoid."

"Okay then, how many of you are actually benders?" Sokka said, sighing.

"All of us, Koza's the only waterbender, the rest of us are firebenders." Izira said.

"Are they telling the truth, Toph?" He asked the blind girl, who must be Auntie Toph.

"Yes, Snoozles." She replied, sounding bored.

"Well then, sit down, and tell us a bit about yourselves." Sokka said, sounding disappointed, like he'd have liked to attack them. They did, sitting between Dad and Auntie Toph.

"I'm Izira, the oldest." She started. "Er…you already know I'm a firebender," she summoned a purple flame to her hand.

"I'm Kazuo, the second oldest." He continued. "Also a firebender." The blueberry coloured flame appeared in his hand.

"I'm Koza." He followed. "Only waterbender." He lifted a glob of water.

"I'm Kuzon. Me and Koza are twins." He said. "Firebender, and I make the best tea after our Dad's uncle." He let the royal blue flame dance in his hand.

"I'm Xani. I'm the youngest." The little girl said shyly. "I'm a firebender too." She generated her ice blue white-tipped flame. "And this," she said brightly, holding up her stuffed turtleduck, "is Quackers!"

"Er…Okay." Sokka said, unsure how to react. "I'm Sokka."

"I'm Katara." Mom said.

"Toph." Auntie Toph said.

"Zuko." Dad muttered.

"The Duke." The little boy said.

"I'm Suki." Auntie Suki said.

"Chit-Sang." Izira recognized his name from the bedtime stories Mom and Dad liked to tell.

"Haru." A guy who had a ridiculous mustache said.

"Chief Hakoda, of the Southern Water Tribe." So this was Grandpa Hakoda. But everyone looked so much younger…

"I'm Aang, the Avatar!" Uncle Aang?!

"Prove it!" Kazuo blurted out. "'Cause we've got an honorary uncle that's also named Aang, and he's the Avatar!"

"So there _are_ other airbenders out there?" was Aang's hopeful question.

This was interrupted when Xani yawned, rubbing her eyes like she was about to fall asleep.

"Can we postpone this argument?" Izira asked nervously, eyes flickering towards her sleepy younger sister. "Do you have anywhere to sleep?"

Her mother followed her gaze. "Sure," she said. "The two of you can sleep in my room. Turn left and it's the second one on the right."

"The boys can sleep in mine. The first one on the right." Their father muttered.

"Thanks." Izira said.

"Is this your stuff?" Uncle Sokka asked, holding up a bag. Izira thought she saw a flash of gold and red.

"Probably." Izira said, holding out one hand. He tossed it over, where she briefly rummaged through to find their sleeping bags.

"Here. You'd better go to bed too." She threw one at each of her brothers, and slung two over her shoulder. "Aw…Come on, Xani, don't fall asleep…" Her little sister wobbled on her two feet, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Mrmph." The little girl protested, and fell right back down. Izira sighed.

"Here." A low voice said. She whipped around to see that Zuko had picked Xani up.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and they made their way into the temple.

* * *

After getting Xani settled in bed, Izira and Dad made their way back to the group.

"Kuzon, Koza. Bed. _Now._" She snapped, irritated, seeing her twin brothers.

"Aw...Izzy..."The twins protested.

"Don't 'aw, Izzy' me." She glared at them. "Bed. _Now_."

Grumbling, the twins made their way into the temple.

"How did you do the purple and blue fires?" Uncle Sokka asked inquisitively. "We've only ever seen blue ones—"

"—Azula's—" Dad's mutter.

"—and we've never seen purple ones before." He finished. Izira and Kazuo glanced at each other. They themselves didn't really know why their flames were different colours.

"Er...we...don't know?" Kazuo mumbled.

"My flames have always been purple." Izira admitted, shrugging. "Been that way since I started firebending, and the same goes for Kaz and the others."

Mom glanced at the silver moon in the sky. "Everyone should get some sleep now, especially you, Aang." She said calmly. "You do have firebending practice first thing in the morning, after all."

"Can't I skip for one day, Sifu Hotman?" Aang pleaded.

"No." was Dad's only reply, and he headed to his room. Kazuo followed.

Everyone else dispersed, and her mom stayed behind to nag everyone into going to sleep. Finally, she too headed off to sleep, and Izira followed her. They made their way into the bedroom, where Xani was sound asleep.

"So, which tribe does your mother come from?" Katara asked.

"The Southern Water Tribe," Izira said awkwardly, wondering how she would act if she told her that Katara was actually their mother.

"Really?" she said. "That's wonderful! Right now though, before Sokka and I left, I was the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. Was your mom captured by the Fire Nation?"

"Er...It's more like she got separated, and couldn't find any way of transport back...and then she met Dad, and well...er...they fell in love and got married and well...here we are." Izira said.

"Okay. Good night." She said.

"Good night." Izira whispered back. So they had gone back in time. She had to find a way to tell Xani and the others next morning, and not to tell the GAang anything. But first, she told herself, sleep.

* * *

**Constructive criticism welcomed...**

**Is it clear enough?**

**Are the people in character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah, this is a really late update... Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed or read the last chapter! ^.^**

* * *

Izira woke up to dawn's rays coming though the little window. Next to her, Mom, or Katara, was still asleep. On Izira's other side, Xani opened her eyes.

"Izzy?" Xani mumbled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Xani." Izira said. "Let's get cleaned up and meet the boys for meditation."

"M'kay." The girl blearily wiped the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

They met the boys in the courtyard, Koza grumbling about how his insane firebending brothers _had _to wake him up at the crack of dawn. Izira, amused, began handing out the candles that they were going to use to meditate.

"Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" Koza snapped, irritated. "You firebenders are the ones who have to wake up at dawn, not waterbenders! I don't drag you out on nights with a full moon!"

"Well..." Kazuo and Kuzon looked slightly sheepish.

"Calm down, and stop bickering." Izira said firmly, tired of their fight. "I wanted to talk to all of you anyways, so we would have had to drag you out of your bed one way or another, Koza." They settled down. Well, as settled down as they could be.

"So, beloved sister, what'd you want to talk to us about?" Kazuo said, grinning.

"We're in the past." At Izira's words, Kazuo's grin disappeared, Koza stopped trying to bend water at Kuzon, and Xani just stared at her.

"Wait. What?" Koza yelped, the water sloshed on the ground, forgotten.

"They do have the names, and they all look like the drawings in the pictures, but are they really Mom, Dad, and the entire GAang?" Kuzon asked skeptically.

"Well," she started, "The war is still going on, Dad is still banished, he's not Fire Lord yet. If we really did travel back in time, I'd assume that this is after the time that Uncle Sokka and Dad broke Grandpa Hakoda and Auntie Suki out of prison."

"So the Pirate incident already happened, right?" Xani asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes." Izira replied, exasperated. Out of all the stories Mom and Dad told, Xani had liked that one best.

"Gah!" Kazuo threw up his arms. "So, what are we supposed to do? March up to Mom and Dad and say: 'Hi Mom, hi Dad, we don't know how to tell you this but we're your children from the future!' Oh sure, that'll go over really well." He snapped sarcastically.

"Er, no, Kaz," She said. "I was thinking that we wouldn't tell them at all, actually...and I was thinking that if Uncle Sokka or anyone is asking questions, we could use Mom and Dad's and everyone's aliases..."

"Like Lee for Dad, Sapphire for Mom, Uncle Wang for Uncle Sokka, Uncle...Bonzu for Uncle Aang."Kazuo grinned. A sudden noise behind them made them all turn around.

Their father walked into the courtyard, dragging Uncle Aang behind him.

"I don't see why you have to wake me up so _early_." He grumbled. "Normal people don't wake up this early."

"Are you implying that we're _not normal_?" Kazuo asked, scowling.

"See," Dad said. "There are people who wake up this early."

"Those are only _firebenders_!"Aang sleepily snapped.

"How'd I get lumped into 'firebenders'?" Koza asked, peeved.

"And besides, you _are_ a firebender. You're the _Avatar_, master of all _four_ elements." Kuzon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Exactly, Aang." Dad had a triumphant smirk on. "We're meditating right now. Here are your candles."

"Aw..." Aang groaned. He lit his candles, placed them in front of him, and began meditating.

"Now. How much do you four know?" Their father turned to them. "I know that Izira at least has a grasp on the basics."

"We all know how to meditate." Izira said, shifting uneasily. "I started the advanced forms last week, Kazuo's in the middle of the intermediate forms, Kuzon has just begun the intermediate forms, and Xani's in the middle of beginner forms."

"Okay." He sat down, and lit his candles. The four firebending siblings followed suit. Koza took out some water from his water canteen. Seven sets of lungs breathed in and out. Koza made continuous circling motions with his hands, guiding the water around and around. The candles around the firebenders flared according to their breaths.

* * *

"Breakfast!" was Uncle Sokka's enthusiastic shout, breaking up our training session. Everyone had woken up by now, the sun well above the horizon.

"More _fire_, Aang!" Dad snapped. "And straighten up that knee."

"Can't I go have breakfast, Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked, his stomach letting out a rumble.

"Perfect your fire kicks first." Dad growled.

"Like this?" Aang asked, kicking.

"Yes. Now you can go eat breakfast." Dad said, exasperated. Uncle Aang ran off, towards the wafting smell of food. Izira, Kazuo, Koza, Kuzon, Xani and Zuko followed.

"If we don't hurry up, Sokka will eat all the food," Dad admitted, walking a little faster. This caused Kazuo and Kuzon to run after Aang.

They reached the camp, where Katara was handing out bowls of breakfast. Sokka was already eating very quickly.

"Thanks, Katara!" Aang said, a giant smile on his face as he accepted his bowl of breakfast.

Kazuo, Koza and Kuzon also got their breakfast.

"Good morning," Izira said, feeling guilty about not helping to cook breakfast. "I kinda wanted to help, but I lost track of time, practicing, and—"

"Don't worry about it." Mom said firmly. "Of course, if you want, you can help tomorrow. Here's your breakfast!"

Izira took the offered bowls and gave one to Xani.

"Thank you!" Xani said, smiling shyly. They sat down, next to their brothers.

"And," Mom said, turning to Dad. "Here's _your_ breakfast." She chucked the bowl at him, a scowl on her face. He caught it.

"Thank you, Katara." he said wearily. He sat down.

Izira and the siblings glanced at each other, nervously. Mom and Dad were at odds with each other, judging by the dirty looks Mom kept giving him. But Mom and Dad _had_ to get along sometime, right?_  
_

"Er...so..." Uncle Sokka said, breaking the awkward silence. "What are your parents' named?" He turned to them. "And we'll know if you're lying!"

"Dad's called Lee, and Mom's called Sapphire." Izira murmured. Technically, it wasn't a lie, right? Some people did call Dad 'Lee' and some people knew Mom as 'Sapphire', right?

Sokka glanced at Auntie Toph, who muttered "Truth." Izira let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

Uncle Aang finished his bowl.

"Thank you, Katara!" he said cheerfully. "Can we practice waterbending sometime today?"

Mom frowned, deep in thought.

"Alright. But only after you finish your firebending and earthbending lessons for the day. Meet me by the river." she agreed.

"Hey!" Koza said hopefully. "Can I come too?"

"Of course!" Mom said, smiling. "You are a waterbender, are you not?"

Koza grinned happily. Izira smiled. Koza was one of the only permanent resident waterbenders in the palace, other than Mom, and so he must really like this opportunity to bend against other people, even though one was just a younger version of Mom.

"Okay," Uncle Sokka said. "So, any of you good with a weapon, not just your fancy bending?"

"Yes," Izira said, uncertain where this was going, "We can fight with weapons. Well...except for Xani."

"Alright!" He cheered. "Spar with me!"

"Okay..." Izira felt kind of bewildered. "Just let me get our stuff." She went to the room, rummaged in the bag which had come with them, marvelling at how everything appeared to be in there. Their royal robes and headpieces were inside, there was food, ninja clothing, money and their weapons. Izira was sure that there was probably more stuff in there, but for now she grabbed the weapons. Then she frowned. With so much stuff inside, the bag shouldn't be that light. She lifted it easily. Uncle Sokka could throw it too, so Izira shrugged and set aside the mystery of the bag for later. She headed back into the courtyard. Everyone had finished breakfast, and the courtyard was cleared of obstructions.

"Here." Izira gave Kazuo his straight sword and Earth Kingdom dagger, Koza his long, double edged knife and Kuzon his bow and quiver filled with arrows. She herself tucked her daggers into her sleeves, safely out of sight.

"So, Sokka," Izira smiled. "Who did you want to spar with?" Sokka surveyed them all.

"Kazuo." he grinned.

"Okay."Kazuo smirked, drawing his blade out in ready position. Dad came into the courtyard, carrying his own duo dao swords. He cast a quick glance over all of them, then smirked and joined Izira and the others, watching the spar. Grandpa Hakoda was referee.

"Three...two...one...begin!"he said, whistling loudly.

Immediately, the two of them sprang to action, swords clanging together, their owners trying to defeat the other, feet moving quickly. Dad leaned forwards, his eyes following every swing, block and step. Suddenly, a hiss and they broke apart, Uncle Sokka yelping and moaning.

"Did you really have to hit me there?"he whined.

"Er...use every weakness of your enemy to ensure your victory?" Kazuo looked slightly guilty.

"Well, Kazuo is right, Sokka," Grandpa Hakoda cut in. "After all, you do have to use every advantage you've got."

"And don't think about kneeing soldiers in the...er..." Zuko glanced at Xani. "Other regions. Most soldiers have padded armour there. You'll most likely hurt your leg, or knee instead."

"Alright then..." Sokka said. "Rematch!" He pointed his sword at Kazuo.

"Can we use some of the empty space?" Xani asked hopefully, swinging her feet back and forth. "It's boring just watching..."

"Sure," Dad said. "Move the ring over a little, Sokka, Kazuo." They shifted closer to the edge of the courtyard.

"Kazuo?" Izira asked, remembering that her brother's favourite move was to kick someone in the chest, often causing them to fall, and in this case, with the edge so close to the spar, she didn't want to take any chances with Uncle Sokka falling over and off the temple.

"Yes?"he answered.

"Try not to kick Sokka over the edge of the temple, 'kay?"she asked hopefully, with a pointed look at him.

"Ah, well, heh, I'll try," he admitted. "But no guarantees."

Just as they were about to start, Mom walked in.

"We're out of food," she admitted. "Can any of you walk around and get some of the fruit and veggies around here?"

"What about the meat?" Sokka asked anxiously. "Do we have any meat left?"

"Yes, but we can't only eat meat, Sokka." was Mom's exasperated sigh.

"I'll go," Izira said, hoping to make up for not helping with breakfast. "Xani, wanna come?"

"Okay!" The little girl bounced happily.

"Thank you," Mom said, smiling. "There are fruit trees around here, I think. Here's a basket."

Izira took Xani's hand and they walked towards the orchards.

"Moon peaches!" Xani let go of her hand and ran towards the moon peach trees.

"You can only have one," Izira said, watching her sister reach for a particularly juicy looking peach.

"Aw..." she pouted, but plucked the peach off the branch and proceeded to eat it.

Izira sighed. She put the basket down and started picking ripe looking moon peaches.

"I think that's it for the moon peaches..." she frowned. The rest of the ripe peaches were now in the highest parts of the trees, and she wasn't going to try and climb up there to get some. "Come on, Xani!" Her little sister, still munching on a peach, nodded and followed her. They continued to gather fruits and vegetables, like apples, leechi nuts, bananas, onions and nuts until they filled the entire basket. They went to find their mother.

"Thank you, Izira, Xani." Mom brightened up at the sight of the filled basket.

"Can we help with lunch?" Izira asked hopefully. She wanted to know her mother as a teenager, and not, well, as her mother. After all, if she did know her mother now, it could be easier trying to get Mom and Dad together.

"Sure," she replied. "I'm going to make vegetable soup. Feel free to wash and cut the vegetables. Now, where did I put those spark rocks..." she trailed off, scanning the room for spark rocks.

"Why use spark rocks when you have firebenders?" Xani asked curiously, as she lit the fire with a burst of blue-white.

"Oh..." Mom looked sheepish. "I forgot. I'm used to lighting fires with spark rocks." She bended a stream of clean water into the pot, filling it up.

"Which vegetables are we using?" Izira asked.

"Lettuce, cabbage, onions, tomatoes and tomato-carrots. Oh, and anything else you think will taste good in there," Mom paused. "No meat though. Aang's a vegetarian, so I'll cook the meat separately."

"Okay," Izira nodded, picking up the basket. "Xani, you can go find the others if you want, I think they're still in the courtyard."

"Okay, Izzy!" The little girl skipped off happily.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Mom yelled at the group assembled in the courtyard of the Air Temple.

"Lunch!" Uncle Sokka let out a delighted yell. "Is there meat?" He hurried towards the kitchen.

"Don't eat everything!" Mom called out after him. Kazuo and the twins ran after Uncle Sokka.

Dad sighed, wiping a cloth along the edge of his dao swords and in one fluid movement, sheathed them. Xani tugged on his sleeve as they headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll go find Aang and Toph," Mom muttered, scowling at Dad's retreating back.

"Don't worry," Izira said. "I can do that."

"Thank you, Izira." Mom smiled.

"Just make sure Sokka and my brothers don't eat all the food," Izira admitted. "They eat a lot."

"That's fine." She replied. "I think Aang and Toph went that way." Mom pointed.

"Thanks!" Izira followed her directions to a rocky part of the Temple.

"Erk!" she heard Uncle Aang yelp. Auntie Toph was... cackling?

"You've got to be faster than that, Twinkletoes!" she yelled, still laughing mantically as Izira came close enough to see them. "Or even better! Don't run, and hit it head on, like an earthbender!" She sent boulders flying at him.

"Uh...Hi?" Izira nervously came within boulder striking distance.

"What does Sugar Queen want?" The grimy looking earthbender stopped flinging rocks. "Is it lunch time?"

"Yes." Izira said. Auntie Toph, in their time, enjoyed testing people's instincts, and shooting boulders at them with no warning.

"Well, we've got to do what Sweetness wants, don't we, Twinkletoes?" The blind earthbender stood up. "Meet me after lunch. We're not finished."

* * *

"Watch this, Aayla!" Tenzin's grin as he and his bison, Arashi, did a 360 degree spin in mid-air, straight up.

"Argh! Tenzin!" 11 year old Lin yelled, hanging on for dear life as her 14 year old big brother did a couple more tricks and loop-de-loops. "You left my stomach back there." She pointed.

"What, baby sis, you air sick?" he smirked.

"Oh, that's it," she scowled. "As soon as we get back on the ground, I'm gonna beat you with my awesome earthbending skills, Trixie!"

"Is that a challenge, baby sis?" he asked, grinning.

"Bring it on, big brother!" she snapped, glaring.

"Stop that, you two," Aayla sighed, coming up next to them on her bison, Jaya. 12 year old Gyatso sat in the saddle.

"Besides, it's probably not a good idea to show up to a banquet all muddy, which was what happened last time the two of you fought." Gyatso said, wearily. "And you somehow managed to get it all over us, too!"

"Mom didn't mind." Lin glowered. Tenzin nodded, agreeing.

"Dad did." Gyatso replied. "He had to apologize to the mayor of the town."

Lin pouted. Tenzin glared. Aayla fixed the two of them with steel cold eyes. Then, suddenly, Jaya was unsteady, and Gyatso yelped as they passed over a particularly nasty bump. The argument was forgotten as Arashi, too, encountered turbulance. Lin closed her eyes, nauseous.

"Storm?" Tenzin asked, pulling on the reins. "Dad said there wasn't going to be one, which is why he let us fly off in the first place."

"I don't know," Aayla muttered, "It doesn't feel like a normal storm, though."

Gyatso grabbed onto Jaya's saddle. "Is it one of those Spirit Worldly events Dad keeps going on about?"

"Could be," The twins acknowledged, serious.

"Look there!" Tenzin frowned, pointing. "I think the winds turn into a funnel there. Maybe we could steer out of it, and it would stop trying to suck us in?"

"The winds are too strong." Aayla pulled on Jaya' reins. "If it were just us—"

"—we could attempt it, but with—" he continued.

"—our siblings, both of which aren't airbenders—" she went on.

"—we're not gonna risk it." Tenzin finished. "I see your point. Let's ride this storm out and see where it takes us."

Lin paled. She was not a fan of flying. She, like her mother, enjoyed having her two barefoot feet on solid ground, thank you very much.

"Are you okay, Lin?" Aayla shot her a concerned look.

"Fine. Never been better." she replied sarcastically, managing not to throw up.

"Sorry, baby sis." Tenzin winced as they went over a giant bump in the air. "I'm doing the best I can."

"It's not that bad," Gyatso mused. "Kinda like riding on a ship."

Lin got seasick while riding on ships, too.

"Seems to be getting better." Aayla frowned, as Jaya steadied out. "Never mind." They were violently tossed around in another wind, swirling round and round.

"Ack!" Tenzin cried out, hitting another wind. "What's that purple light? That's supposed to be where the middle of that funnel is!"

"It's a Spirit World thing." All of the Avatar's children groaned, and they were sucked in.

Lin opened her eyes. It didn't seem so bad anymore. More like floating on earth.

"Of course it has something to do with the Spirit World," Lin muttered, pouting. "Dad's already in the thick of things, why do we have to get involved too?"

"I don't know how spirits operate." Gyatso sighed, he was the Walking Encyclopedia. The one who could name all of the last 50 Avatars in order.

Jaya and Arashi groaned.

"Light at the end of the tunnel!" Tenzin grinned. "We're getting out of this!"

"Unfortunately, we might not exactly end up where we were before, or even the time period..." the Encyclopedia admitted. "That's how a lot of spirit tales start, you see..." They dropped out of the tunnel. Lin, who had just regained her stomach, lost it again.

They landed gracefully.

"The Western Air Temple!" Tenzin yelped. "And it looks so run down, too!"

"This is how it looked after it was attacked at the beginning of the war! Which means...well," Gyatso frowned. "I think we're back in the past."

"I don't care what time period we're in." Lin growled. "As long as it's solid, solid ground!" She slid off Arashi, and lay, face down on the ground. "Sweet, sweet ground, I missed you!"

"Uh... who are you?" A bald boy with airbending tattoos asked. Standing next to him was a small, black haired girl, with bangs in her eyes. And the third girl...

"Izira!" The four siblings shouted happily, glad to see someone they recognized.

"You know each other?" the boy with the airbending tattoos asked. "And where did you find the bison? Are you airbenders? This is great, I thought there were none left!"

"Er..." Tenzin and Aayla looked lost. "Eh...well..."

"Those two are the airbenders." Lin decided it was time for her to speak up. "Gyatso and I are earthbenders, and they have bison because Dad found a herd of flying bison. They get the airbending from Dad, and we get the earthbending from Mom. Oh, and we know Izira because our parents are really good friends."

"Izzy, where's Kaz, Kuz, Koza and Xani?" Aayla asked.

"They're eating lunch with the others. I'll explain everything later." Izira said. "But first, let's get back before Katara starts worrying, and before Sokka and Kazuo eat all the food."

"Huh?" Lin was confused. Since when did Izira refer to her mother as 'Katara' and their uncle as 'Sokka'?

"I'll explain everything later." Izira repeated, smile on her face. "Let's go."

* * *

Koza slowly ate his vegetable soup, chewing his potatoes in silence. Meanwhile, Kazuo and Uncle Sokka were laughing at a joke that only they understood ("And the jerky tried to eat him, but his meat was too tough! Ha ha! Get it? Too tough!" ), his twin brother had joined forces with the Duke and Teo, happily asking Chit Sang about his adventures ("And then?" "And then I punched him in the face!" "Ooh, ooh, how did he react?" "Well, he punched me back, of course!") and Xani was happily chatting with the younger version of their father ("Turtleducks! You have turtleducks? How do they look like? What did you name them?" "Er...").

Just your normal family gathering, with four children of two teenagers that were in the room right now, from the future and on the run from their crazy Auntie Azula and insanely evil paternal Grandfather Ozai. Well, as normal as you could get, considering that the Avatar, future Fire Lord and Lady, current Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife, heiress to the Beifong fortune and future Princesses and Princes of the Fire Nation (well, how else could he describe himself and his siblings, considering they weren't born in this time period, but were in this time period anyways) were in the group. All they needed was Tenzin, Aayla, Gyatso, Lin and their cousins to show up, and then it would really get interesting.

"Guys!" Izira yelled, standing at the entryway. "Guess who I found!"

"Who?" The group asked.

"Well, us!" Tenzin beamed from behind her. Koza choked on his soup. Now they just needed their cousins to appear, and the chaos would start.

"What, no hello or dramatic hugs?" Tenzin asked, pretending to wilt.

"I think we need some explanations and introductions," Uncle Sokka said dryly. "Care to explain just how you all know each other?"

The voyagers from the future looked at each other.

"Ah...well..." Koza decided to start. "You see, our parents knew their parents, and their parents are our godparents, so we kinda know each other from family gatherings and stuff like that?"

Uncle Sokka raised his eyebrows. Koza gulped.

"I'm Tenzin, and this is my little sis, Aayla—" Tenzin said, continuing introductions.

"—how many times do I have to tell you, Tenzin, I was born first!" Aayla snapped, glaring at her twin.

"No, I was!" Tenzin pouted.

"I'm Gyatso..." Gyatso interrupted the twins' bickering. "I'm an earthbender."

"And I'm Lin." Lin spoke up, before the twins could start arguing again. "I'm also an earthbender. In fact, after Mom, I'm the GREATEST EARTHBENDER EVER!" she shouted.

"Not as great as me," Toph smirked. "I can bend metal and see with my feet. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world!"

Koza shared an amused glance with the rest of his siblings, except for Kazuo, who was on the floor, trying to restrain his laughter.

"I challenge you to an Earthbending Rumble, outside, in the courtyard before dinner," Auntie Toph said. "That is, if you're not as sissy as Twinkletoes over here." She pointed to Aang, who looked affronted. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Lin.

"Bring it on." Lin grinned.

Koza resisted the urge to facepalm.

* * *

**Since I don't know much about Fanfiction, anyone wanna give me advice?**

** Oh, and of course, do give me constructive criticism and tips to improve! Thanks!**

**What should Toph's nicknames for the kids be?**


End file.
